Just Another Day
by Annie1230
Summary: Chapter 4's Up! Whatif Bufy and Faith finally got a day off..........R
1. Waking Up

Title: Just Another Day  
  
Pairings: B/F  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely jack....Joss, ME, UPN, WB, whoever has control over story, actors whatever, thats who owns 'em. I just try to find the fun a little.  
  
FeedBack: Yes Please....its my first really thought out and wrote down fic, be gentle ; ) Plus no Beta so excuse poor spelling and grammar  
  
Summary: Pretty much just a day in the life of Buffy and Faith if they were together. Which they should be! ~I switch POV all of the time so get used to it, or bite me~  
  
Dedication: Mostly to anyone who writes Fuffy, cause I've pretty much read 'em all!  
  
Faith POV  
  
I'm guessing the breeze blowing in through the opened window pushed the curtains out of the way, cuz i just got a face full of California sunshine. Thats what woke me up, plus the sudden urge to pee and the fact that there was a knee in my bladder which wasnt helping my situation. I struggled against the sun to get my eyes open and finally just decided on a squint to get the basic picture of where I was and who exactly was lying on top of me.  
  
Buffy. Who else would it be exactly? No one else and thats just how I like it.  
  
I never thought that me and B would ever get together, ya know, cuz when I first got here she had Angel and the Scoobs she didn't need a class A fuck up like me to mess things up for her. After I killed Alan she came by my dingy hotel room and talked to me. I lay here staring at this angel that basically saved my life, remembering one of the best days I've had in 18 years.  
  
// Faith rushed around the room throwing things in her duffel. She zipped the bag and plopped down on the bed to pull on her boots. When she was done she grabbed her bag and headed to the door, as she put her hand on the doorknob there was a knock from the other side.  
  
Opting to stay quiet hoping that whoever it was would leave she just stood still until she heard the other persons voice.  
  
" Faith I know you're here! I can like sense you or something! Open up!"  
  
Sighing and rolling her eyes the brunette adjusted her bag on her shoulder and swung the door open.  
  
"What the hell do you want B!" the taller girl said eyeing the blonde.  
  
Buffy looked from the duffel hanging off Faiths shoulder to the brown-eyed girl "A-are you leaving?" the blonde asked with a touch of sadness in her voice.  
  
*Why do you care* "Why do you care B? I'll be gone, you'll be rid of the murdering psycho slayer...then everybody will be five by five." Faith said tossing her bag next to the door and walking back into the dirty motel room to sit on the bed. The older slayer followed her in closing the door.  
  
"I do care Faith, I don't want you to leave, and your not a murderer, I could have easily done the same thing if our positions were switched... you wanna take the easy way out and run from this than, by all means go right the hell ahead and do it."  
  
Faith got up of the bed and grabbed her bag swinging it onto her shoulder; she stopped at the door as Buffy said one final thing.  
  
"Just remember that you'll always be wondering what we could've had, and I'm not gonna sit here and wait for you to wake up and realize that you don't have to be out there in the darkness, I have more than enough light to give"  
  
**Geez Buffy could you get anymore corny, thats gonna make her leave definitely, she probably thinks you're a thundering loony!**  
  
Faith turned around looking at the blonde slowly trying to process what she was being told. Going off the brunette's look of confusion the fact that her duffel was once again on the floor, Buffy did a mental happy dance and walked to the younger girl grabbing her hand.  
  
" Faith, I really, really like you. Maybe even more than like, and I want us to be able to get through this...together, Okay?" Faith nodded yes and looked down at the blonde. Smiling just a little she said,  
  
" I think I'm kinda falling in love with you B." Buffy grinned from ear to ear " Good, cause I think I'm kinda falling in love with you to F." The older slayer stood on her toes and kissed the other girl on the lips shortly. It was a kiss that promised everything would be okay. //  
  
And everything is still okay....better than okay, it's fucking wonderful! EXCEPT I STILL HAVE TO PEE!!!  
  
...TBC....if I get some response....I don't care what kind, just wanna know someone's reading it! 


	2. Morning Antics

Chapter 2  
  
"B...Buffy... you need to get up I have to pee!" Faith whispered into the sleeping blonde's ear. Buff who was lying almost completely atop the squirming brunette was too engrossed in strange dream to hear the other girls pleading  
  
"No sprinkles on the cat, he had enough...elephants...run...pink putty love bunny" Buffy mumbled as she buried her head further down into the younger girls neck.  
  
"What?...Buffy wake the hell up or I'm going to piss all over I swear to God!"  
  
Dazed the sleepy slayer finally woke up and turned her head to face Faith. "What...Faith what's wrong?" the girl asked as she rolled off the other women.  
  
"I have to piss like a mother and I didn't want to just shove you off...." Faith said running into the bathroom and slamming the door. Buffy rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands and looked towards the clock. 8:20. Perfect. Buffy thought Wake up bright and early to spend the whole day with my Fai. The two slayers hadn't had a day off ever since....Well I can't remember the last time we had a day off.  
  
Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the dark slayer run into the room and jump onto the bed. The blonde slayer was tossed a good 4 or 5 inches into the air by the other girl and just started giggling.  
  
"What are you laughing at B?" "What the hell have you been eating Faith? I was almost flung to my death when you hopped onto the bed!" Buffy said still laughing. Faith rolled over onto her stomach and looked at the blonde dead in the face " I....have been eating your cooking, that shit just sticks to your insides and never comes out, think I've gained a good 3 or 4 pounds B" Buffy looked at her girlfriend in mock horror. Buffy knew her cooking was bad, but Faith always ate it and made Buffy feel like she was the best chef in the world.  
  
" Fine Chef Faith, what's for breakfast?" " I'm guessing that means you want me to put some clothing on and cook you an amazing breakfast....like always" Faith said raising and eyebrow.  
  
"Mmm-Hmm" her light counter part nodded emphatically and flashed a cheesy grin batting her eyelashes...."Pretty please Faithy!" she said adding a pout for effect.  
  
"Fine...but it's only because I don't feel like being bed ridden from your cooking on our only day off" said the brown eyed girl as she pulled on a pair of gray Sunnydale High boxers and a black tank top. Looking up the last thing she saw was a pink pillow hurtling towards her head as she was knocked off balance and landed with a thud on the floor.  
  
Buffy jumped off the bed and pulled on her sweatshirt and a pair of shorts as she looked over the side of the bed Faith leapt up and pounced on her pinning her arms on the bed with her knees. "B, you could've taken an eye out....tisk tisk....no ruff housing, now I'll have to teach you a lesson." Said the wild girl with a mischievous gleam in her eye.  
  
Buffy knew what that little glint meant...."Faith no...no please..no...NOOOOOO!" Buffy pleaded as she was tickled mercilessly. "I'm go-nn-nn-aa p-pee Fai!" Faith stopped and looked down at the blondes disheveled appearance She is so damn cute. "Good" Faith chided "Now you know how it feels" With that she hopped up off the older girl and ran down the steps to the kitchen.  
  
Half way down the steps Buffy launched herself at her younger girlfriend's back that was standing at the bottom of the steps. When she grabbed a hold around Faiths neck she screamed "PIGGYBACK RIDE!" like a four-year-old. Faith just laughed and carried the girl over to the kitchen counter plopping her down on the cold surface. "YEEEE!" Buffy screamed at the contact of the cold counter on her bare thighs.  
  
Faith leaned over the blonde and turned on the radio and it just so happened that Paula Abdul's Opposites Attract was on. Buffy laughed at how much this song was right for both her and Faith. They were complete opposites, but she guessed they complimented each other pretty well. Coming out of her thoughts she saw Faith dancing while making breakfast and realized then that this was THE woman she wanted to marry. She couldn't help but smile when Faith started singing  
  
Baby ain't it somethin'  
  
How we lasted this long  
  
You and me  
  
Provin' everyone wrong  
  
Don't think we'll ever  
  
Get our differences patched  
  
Don't really matter  
  
Cuz we're perfectly matched  
  
And we have proved everyone wrong, Buffy thought watching the carefree woman dancing around the kitchen preparing her breakfast. The blonde slayer slipped into the memory of when she told her best friend about her new relationship.  
  
//Buffy climbed up the drainpipe on the side of the Rosenberg's house. Deciding she needed to tell Willow about her new relationship with the dark slayer, she walked all the way over to her friend's house and was now standing outside of the French Doors the redhead had instead of windows.  
  
Breathe Buffy, this is very simple, either she accepts it or...or....GREAT I didn't even think about that. What if she freaks? But she Wills right, she won't get mad or anything. Right? After Buffy psyched herself up enough to knock she was ready to run but the doors swung open.  
  
"Buffy, hey! What are you doing here? Nothing Apocolypsy-ish I hope, because you know we just had the whole Mayor thing and I don't know if I could handle another almost-ending of the world right now, what with my parents making Oz come for dinner and them thinking that I sacrafice small animals in my bedroom....What is it that you came for again?"  
  
Oh God she's babbling already, which means she's under enough stress as it is I don't wanna lay this out on her right now.  
  
"Never mind Wills it seems like you under enough stress as it is...I'll just" Buffy said pointing back to the way she came.  
  
"No Buffy it's okay it sounds important come on in" The two girls walked into the room and sat on the edge of Willows bed.  
  
"I have something important I need to tell you, and I don't know how your gonna react so could you just wait 'til I get it all out before you freak?" Willow furrowed her brow in confusion but told Buffy to continue.  
  
Think of a way to start the blonde stumbled over her first few words "Well, the thing is...I...well me and Faith, we kinda...we have this...." sighing the blonde put her head in her hands.  
  
"Buffy you can tell me anything we're best friends, you know I'll never judge you, I mean come on you dated a VAMPIRE!" The witch smiled sweetly at her friend. "Ok...umm Faith and I are dating...." Willow just looked at her "Will?" "D-dating? As in holding hands, kissing, all that stuff?" Buffy nodded in the affirmative.  
  
"How-why? Buffy she's a murderer, not to mention a GIRL? Hello since when did you become a lesbian?" Buffy tried to say something "Willow she's not a- " But the red haired girl cut her off. "Buffy why would you even want to go out with her I mean she dresses like a total slut and she's harsh and rude, not to mention her personality needs some serious fix-er upp-er help! What are you thinking!"  
  
That was the last straw for the blonde slayer. No one talked about Faith like that, she didn't care who the hell it was.  
  
"First of all Willow she is NOT a murderer it was an ACCIDENT she's said how many times she was sorry. Secondly you don't know Faith like I do, the only reason you think she is rude and harsh and has no personality is because you haven't taken the time to get to know her like I have. You've been to blinded by jealousy over the fact that I've been spending time with her instead of you. There is NO WAY! NO WAY! That I would ever try to question you on who your dating, because frankly I don't care, I just though I'd let you know because I thought we were friends and that you would be happy that I finally found someone that I could be happy with." Willow was stunned by how much her friend had defended the other slayer. She' barely even defended Angle like that, so she decided to apologize.  
  
"Listen Buffy, I'm really sorry for jumping at you like that it's just, I mean you don't find ou your friends a lesbian everyday or you'd be prepared for that kind of thing. I am happy for you and for Faith, and I promise I'll try to get to know her a little bit better. I just didn't want to see you get hurt, she doesn't seem like the type to stay in a committed relationship...I don't think it'll last that long."  
  
Buffy just looked at her. "Thanks Will, it means a lot to me that you care, but we're both very happy, and I think it will last, believe me. I gotta go I promised mom I'd be home early. She's the next one to tell on my list" The blonde slayer turned and headed home with a "Good Luck" From her best friend. //  
  
Buffy was yanked out of her memory by a harsh clang of a pot being dropped and Faith cursing up a storm. Hopping of the counter she went over to her girlfriend.  
  
"You okay sweetie?" "Yeah B just a burn, it'll be gone in an hour or so" "Just to make sure let me kiss it and make it better"  
  
Buffy grabbed the younger woman's finger and brought it to her lips kissing it lightly. She then pulled the finger into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it causing her to moan slightly.  
  
"All better?" the shorter girl asked seductively "Definitely" The brunette said pulling Buffy up on her toes to give her a sweet kiss. Buffy pulled away going back to her place on the counter and watching the other girl finish cooking up their breakfast.  
  
....TBC Thanx to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it keep it coming. If anyone's interested in being a beta reader for me contact me to let me know.... 


	3. Fun in the Sun

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously not mine....if they were, would I really be sitting here writing about them? Yeah don't think so. They're Joss', ME...blah- ditty blah....  
  
Note from Author: I'm sooooooo absolutely sorry for taking so long with this fic...its my first ever posted fic and I'm not good with commitment.....makes me a wonderful girlfriend right? Anyway, school is finally starting to slow down a little and my midterms are this week so I have early releases and hopefully I can give you at least a chapter every two days to finish this baby up and start on something else.  
  
Dedication: To Heather, who taught me what love is, and what it feels like when its taken away.....and definitely to everyone who sent me some feedback love, I wasn't really expecting any so that was a wicked shocker, luv to all of you who read this so far, and keep the reviews coming!!!!  
  
***********************************  
  
After breakfast Faith started to clear the dishes  
  
"Don't worry about it Fai, I'll do them..."  
  
Buffy said getting up from the table. Faith stopped and turned her head around so fast it almost gave her whiplash.  
  
"You?...Do dishes?" Faith looked at her petite girlfriend incredulously, while Buffy just gave her a look of utter confusion.  
  
"I do dishes...I do lots of dishes, all the time...I'm a dish doing machine" the blonde said indignantly and she walked by Faith and grabbed the plates out of her hand heading to the sink. The younger woman shook her head and replied,  
  
" Yeah...right...machine, I've never seen you do the dishes, not one time since I moved in, its always me or your mom B, so don't spout that shit to me"  
  
Faith walked up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist  
  
"but you should do them more often, its kinda cute, domestically speaking, your like a little housewife B, I should get you an apron!"  
  
The darker slayer didn't see Buffy's eyes widen in disgust, nor did she see the evil gleam that followed it, and even if she did it would have been to late because before she could register what was happening a spray of water met her in the face full force. Buffy laughed and kept hosing down the taller girl until Faith sipped on the water and fell full on her ass. Buff worriedly ran to the girl who was now lying on her back with her hand over her eyes moaning in pain.  
  
"Oh shit. sweetie are you ok? that looked majorly painful..."  
  
"Yeah well it felt majorly painful too..." As soon as the blonde got close enough she was pulled down on top of Faith and then rolled over so she was lying on the floor. The brunette hopped up grabbing the faucet and turning the nozzle full force  
  
"....majorly painful if I wasn't a slayer too B...too bad you can be such a blonde sometimes"  
  
Completely soaked the blonde slayer grumbled something about evil slayers not getting any for a few months and turned back to finish the dishes, Faith only hearing the not getting some part let go of the hose which slammed back to the sink and went up the stairs to get a shower, yelling on the way up...  
  
" OH COME ON!!! It was just a little fun B! You know like hahahaha! Don't be so sensitive, you did it first!"  
  
*****************************  
  
Half an hour later Buffy was done the dishes and Faith was still in the shower.  
  
"Common Fai! I need to get in there too! There's not gonna be any hot water." Buffy yelled through the door.  
  
"What?! B?! I can't hear you! Open the door!" Buffy opened the door and walked right up next to the shower, feeling the closeness of a naked Faith made the blonde shiver involuntarily.  
  
"Hurry up, there's not gonna be any hot water left for me" the older girl pouted.  
  
"Well you could always get in with me; ya know conserve water" Buffy could practically hear the raven-haired woman's words dripping with sexuality.  
  
"I'd rather not," Buffy said quickly "If we're gonna get out of this house anytime today...it would definitely not be good to get all hot an bothered with you in the shower.... I mean cause then one thing would lead to another and we'd end up having...." Buffy stopped and paused ** What the hell am I talking about, my extremely gorgeous girlfriend wants me to get in the shower with her and I'm saying no? Wake up Summers** " Screw that" the small girl said as she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower behind Faith. But as soon as she got in the shower water turned ice cold and she shrieked to high heaven  
  
"COLD! COLD WATER! AHHH"  
  
Laughing Faith jumped out and grabbed her towel " Ha...Sorry B! A little too cold for me!"  
  
Teeth chattering together already Buffy pulled back the shower curtain and gave Faith the death stare  
  
"Your sooo mean Faith!" Buffy said joking  
  
As Faith opened the door and walked out she could hear Buffy murmuring to herself "Good, Cold shower is good." the dark haired girl just laughed and walked to the bedroom.  
  
**************************  
  
When Buffy got out of the shower Faith was lying on the bed still wrapped in her towel.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed? Not that I mind or anything..." Buffy said with a smile  
  
"Well I don't know what I'm dressing for B. If we're staying in then I'm not gonna even waste the energy getting dressed, when i could direct that energy into other, more productive tasks" Faith said with a flirty smirk to the blonde, who felt a rush of heat down to her core.  
  
"As much fun as that sounds, we do need to get out, so I think we should go to the beach." Buffy said this and as soon as the words left her mouth she knew the twinkle that was going to appear in Faith's eyes.  
  
" Really?" Faith asked sounding like an excited 3 year old. "Sounds good to me" Buffy knew Faith wouldn't turn down a trip to the beach, the younger girl loved the ocean. Springing up from the bed Faith strutted over to the bureau and dropped her towel....Buffy once again feeling that familiar rush of heat hurriedly grabbed her suit and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
Buffy wore a pink two-piece with white and yellow flowers, while Faith wore a black bikini with red trim, and a little picture of a devil on the front of the bottoms. The together the two girls packed some lunch, grabbed the towels and blankets and headed for the beach.  
  
*************************************  
  
As soon as Buffy stopped the car, Faith was off and running.  
  
"No fair....that's okay! I can get all the stuff myself!"  
  
"Kay B! I'm gonna go test out the water!" Faith yelled back to her girlfriend (who was now struggling on the sand dragging the cooler and blanket behind her) as she walked towards the edge of the water.  
  
Buffy set up the blankets and their lunch while she watched Faith playing with a group of kids in the water. Buffy smiled to herself as she watched a little girl, no more than four or five jump onto Faith from behind and knock her under the water. Faith came up laughing and chased the soaked little girl and tickled her on the sand. The little girl was kicking and giggling. The dark haired woman the picked up the little girl and brushed some of the sand off her pointing towards Buffy the little girl nodded and then Faith pointed again, obviously telling the little girl to go play with her siblings for a little while.  
  
Walking towards the blanket Faith saw Buffy smiling at her. "Watcha smilin at B?" Faith asked. "You're too cute Faith." Buffy giggled. With mock anger Faith said through clenched teeth "HEY! I AM NOT CUTE...I'M ANYTHING BUT CUTE!"  
  
Buffy pulled Faith down to sit on the blanket with her. "Yes you ARE cute, the way you were playing with that little girl, I was just thinking that you'd probably be a really good mom." Buffy blushed slightly at the thought of her and Faith having a family.  
  
"Are you serious B? Kids? I mean, they're cool and everything, I'd probably screw them up though, I mean I'm not a good role model."  
  
"Faith? Are you serious? You'd be a great mom, and your a great role model, granted your past isn't great but baby, that's not what you ARE, you're a beautiful, strong, intelligent, and not to mention you kick serious ass. You're the perfect role model." Buffy said all of this with Faith's face cupped between her hands. She flashed the younger girl a smile, which she received back 10 fold.  
  
"You'd be a better mom B," Faith laughed "I can barely take care of myself" Buffy gave her a huge mischievious smile  
  
"Fine, I'll do it for you." Buffy said putting a red strawberry up to Faith's full lips. Faith bit into it and the juice rolled down her lip. Buffy, seeing this, leaned over and pulled herself onto Faith straddling her lap and licked the juice that was making its way down the younger girls chin. Letting out a purr Faith captured her girlfriends lips in a kiss. Pulling back Buffy licked her girl's top lip. Faith smiled down shyly, which wasn't a regular occurrance, grabbing Buffy's hands.  
  
"I love you Buffy." Faith said looking directly into Buffy's eyes which were widened in shock. Faith was still staring but she felt her face turning pink with embarassment. She had told Buffy a while back that she would say it when she was ready, when she knew truthfully that she would be able to commit to someone else fully. Faith looked back up at Buffy who was still wide eyedwith her mouth open. She looked at Faith who's eyes were beginning to glisten with tears, and pushed back a strand of her dark wavy hair behind her ear.  
  
"I love you too baby, I always will, no matter what" Faith smiled a thousand watt smile an pulled Buffy into a kiss, only to be inturrupted by the growling of the younger girls stomach.  
  
"Hungy?" Buffy asked lifting an eyebrow. "Starved" came the reply with a smirk. The two slayers ate their food and talked about nothing in general. After they were done, Faith layed down to tan and Buffy decided to do the same. The two girls layed on their stomachs working on their tan.  
  
Faith, with her eyes closed didn't see Buffy staring at her. The golden slayer layed there watching her now sleeping girlfriend and thinking to herself:  
  
** I can't believe she said she loves me... that was the best thing anyone has ever said to me, it made my heart stop, more than Angel has ever made my heart do..okay still a little angry at him for just leaving but...i have the love of my life now....who's getting really really burnt, maybe I should wake her......**  
  
Buffy leaned over her love and whispered in her ear "Wake up baby" and then kissed her temple. "Hey B" the younger girl said sleepily as she opened her eyes. "You were getting pretty burnt and I didn't want to hear you complain later so... I had to wake you." Buffy said laughing.  
  
"I don't complain B, I've been put through hell, even before becoming a slayer, a little sunburn isn't gonna hurt."  
  
With that the girl packed up their stuff and headed home.  
  
TBC.....R&R ..............ANYONE EVER WANNA CHAT INSTANT MESSAGE ME ON FireCraCker1230 


	4. Winding Downor Up

Disclaimer: Must I do this every chapter? If I owned them all of you would be my minions.....and I would make you my sex slaves and then spank you with a waf....umm I mean...I own nothing except for my screamo cd's  
  
Feedback: yes please, it's like air to me...okay well not, but still it gives me a boner......a girl boner.....lol  
  
Author Note: Check me out, Active-Poster girl....at this rate ya'll are gonna get sick of me.  
  
Dedication: MY SWEET DUSHKU.....I would marry her if it was legal.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Son of a Bitch.....Holy Shit......Fuckin A! Mother Fuck!"  
  
"This hurts more than....well more than anything in the entire world B, I think I'm dying!" Faith ranted as she was taking a shower after coming back from the day at the beach. The warm water from the showerhead was making her already sun burnt skin, sizzle even more. (and if you don't know what that feels like...I'm jealous).  
  
Buffy hearing her girlfriend shouting, walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom with a smirk affixed on her angelic face, but thankfully the younger girl couldn't see it or she would be in trouble.  
  
"Why don't you try taking a cold shower baby? Maybe it'll cool you down...in more ways than one." Buffy added with a humorous tone in her voice. An ever the lady, Faith let out a snort (which Buffy found sort of endearing, albeit she would never mention that to Faith.) "B, I can control my sex drive okay...Plus I'm done with this shower shit....owww, fuck it hurts though!"  
  
The tiny blonde thought for a second before a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes and she recalled her girlfriend's earlier words. "I seem to remember a certain, extremely sexy, brunette slayer saying something along the lines of 'I've been through hell before and while being a slayer, a little sunburn isn't gonna hurt'" Buffy mocked playfully trying her best to adopt an East coast accent.  
  
"This isn't sunburn B, this is sun poisoning, there's a difference OKAY!" Faith complained grumpily ripping open the shower curtain and leaning to get the towel hanging beside Buffy. Eyes wide Buffy gaped at the sight of her wonderfully naked lover. Oh of course she's seen Faith naked before, it's a widely known fact that the self-assured slayer had no qualms about nudity especially her own, but for Buffy it gave her the same reaction every time....left her a little butterflies, and a lot horny.  
  
"B? Mouth looks better closed." realizing she was openly gawking at Faith, Buffy blushed sweetly and looked away while Faith just gave her 'I know I get you hot and bothered' smirk. The dark slayer gasped quickly when the rough material of her towel drug across her tender skin, and Buffy looked up quickly, her eyes flickering with concern for her love.  
  
"Does it really hurt that bad baby?" the blonde asked lightly touching Faith's shoulder.  
  
"Uhhhmmm yeah B, didn't you hear me screaming bloody murder in here?" Buffy feeling a little stupid for asking such an obvious question tried to think of something to help the younger slayer. "Well yeah but...ya know what....why don't you go lay down and I'll rub some lotion on you okay?" At that suggestion Faiths deep chocolate eyes glistened with excitement "Are you kidding? Like I would really pass up a rubdown from the most gorgeous girl in the world." Smiling the raven-haired beauty looked at her other half who was now blushing a pretty shade of crimson.  
  
"I think you meant second most gorgeous girl in the world, cause I'm pretty sure my girlfriend is the most gorgeous." Buffy said seriously looking at Faith. Always with the wittiness Faith retorted trying to keep a serious face, "Yeah? Well I'll have to meet her sometime; she sounds like a babe." Buffy cracking a huge grin leaned up and planted a sweet lingering kiss on her taller girlfriend. "You bet you ass she is" Buffy said pulling away as she spun Faith around to face the door and gave her a swat on the backside. "Now go ...lay down, I'll be right there."  
  
"Right-e-o B!" Faith saluted as she walked towards the bedroom.  
  
Faith walked into Buffy's bedroom and over to the bureau where she kept some of her clothes. Pulling out a pair of underwear and gray shorts she put them on, and then tied her hair up into a "sheer-leader ponytail." Lying face down on the bed, the cool sheets soothed her scorching bare chest and stomach, and she let out a peaceful sigh. Buffy coming into her room walked over to her now resting love and sat on the edge of the bed. Placing a light kiss on the girl's bare back, the blonde hero moved to straddle Faith's lower half, and then squirted some lotion onto her reddish- pink flesh. Going from the heat of her skin to the cool lotion made Faith shiver and give out a whimper  
  
"Ahh cold..." the brunette mumbled against the pillow as Buffy rubbed it into her warm skin. The dark haired woman made all sorts of contented whimpers and sighs as her adorable girlfriend massaged the lotion into her. Buffy just smiled and kept rubbing until she heard the soft and even breathing coming from the younger girl. *Huh....she fell asleep! Damn I'm good* the prideful slayer happily thought to herself.  
  
Removing herself from her position over her darker counterpart, Buffy placed gentle kisses on Faith's neck, then moving down to her shoulder and back, then moving back up kissed her on her temple and whispered " Sweet dreams baby" into Faith's ear. Then the blonde went to take a shower and watch some television.  
  
*****************************************  
  
When Faith woke up it was dark and the only light in the room was coming from the glowing red of the numbers on the alarm clock, which read 8:37. Surprised that she had slept for a little more than 3 hours, she rolled over wanting to cuddle up with Buffy only to find her not in the bed. Deciding there was no real point in staying in bed if her blonde beauty wasn't next to her Faith rolled off the bed and went to the bureau to get a shirt, not wanting Dawn to see her topless. Pulling on her MEST t-shirt she headed to the stairs to find her other half.  
  
Stopping at the bottom of the stairs she headed to the kitchen where she heard music playing. Stopping at the doorway to watch her blonde angel who was singing while cooking dinner, Faith had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling at the sight that was just too cute for words. Buffy was swaying her hips sensually and singing to some horrible pop song that Faith was lucky she couldn't identify, suddenly Faith felt the familiar tingle run through her as she watched the powerful slayer. Still the sight of the girl singing into a spoon she was using to stir spaghetti got the better of the dark slayer and she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
Bursting out in a full on giggle which frightened Buffy (Faith does NOT giggle), who then spun around quickly blushing and beginning to stammer.  
  
"I . . .I . . .was. . ."  
  
"You . . . were . . . singing B!" Faith chocked out between giggles.  
  
"Well . . .I . . . you know you shouldn't . . .I . . ." Faith calmed herself down and walked over to her now completely flushed girlfriend forcing Buffy to look at her Faith smirked "NOW who's the cute one?"  
  
Smiling and relieved that Faith found it cute, and not dorky Buffy breathed out a sigh "Wow, that was embarrassing."  
  
"Awww B, it was funny... I couldn't stop laughing!"  
  
"Speaking of laughing, did I hear you giggle??" Buffy asked teasingly raising her eyebrows. Faith panicking and definitely not liking having the tables turned on her began to object. "What? . . . I DON'T giggle B . . .it  
  
. . .I . . .well I just . . ." starting to babble the flustered slayer just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she saw Buffy's green ones staring back up at her, and a satisfied smirk playing on her lips. "You think your funny don't you?" ...... "Hilarious actually" Buffy replies straight faced, then deciding to let Faith off the hook she changed the subject.  
  
"How's the sunburn?" Buffy asked running her hand down Faith's arm. "Better now, but I think you should rub some more lotion on it later. . . just in case." Faith said winking. "So you made dinner B?.....and where's the Dawnster?" "Yes and at Janice's, sleeping over, as usual." Buffy definitely didn't miss the twinkle that came to her wild girlfriend's eyes at that.  
  
"Ohhhh so we're all alone again?" the dark super girl said wrapping her arms around Buffy's neck. "Mmmmm Yup, looks like." Buffy replied grabbing Faith's hips and started to pull her in closer.  
  
"Good.......cause I need more sleep." Pulling her arms away from Buffy and walking towards the door of the kitchen. Buffy just stood there with her mouth open, *I can't believe she just did that to me!......Fine she won't give me what I want, I won't give her what she wants!* Smiling to herself, she walked over to the stove and turned off the dinner she was preparing.  
  
"B whatcha doin'?"  
  
"You're tired, no time to eat, go to bed." Buffy said in one long breath with her back turned to Faith "B, I'm hungry though too, ya know?" the younger girl said almost on the verge of whining. "Oh well Fai, you should sleep, you can't always get what you want." Buffy said with false anger...well it was a little real, suddenly a realization swept through Faith as to why the other girl was so irritated.  
  
"Oh I get it B . . . You're feeling a little salty cause I'm not making with the sex now, and you said I was the nympho . . . Damn B, you can't go a whole day can you?" Faith asked smiling. Buffy still realing over the fact that her girlfriend called her a nympho, had a way to make Faith forget teasing her. Walking over the the raven-haired slayer and putting her small hands on Faiths hips, "Yes . . . I can" leaning up to Faith's ear she whispered "It's just that I have THE hottest, most beautiful girl, and I can't seem to keep my hands off of her." To substantiate her point the blonde slipped her hand up her girl's stomach and up to the underside of her breast stroking it lightly with her fingers while kissing along Faith's neck and leaving little love bits behind, not to mention making the brunette whimper and moan. Pulling away suddenly and leaving the other woman standing there with her eyes still closed, Buffy put her hands in the air defensively.  
  
"But . . .sadly she doesn't seem interested anymore." the blonde let out a long breath and shrugged.  
  
Faith now with her eyes open staring at the older girl, blurted out suddenly, "Oh she's definitely interested!" "But I heard from a very reliable source that you don't feed her, so she doesn't have the energy." ended Faith with a sexy smirk as she moved back towards Buffy and grabbed the small slayer around the waist.  
  
Pretending to think for a moment Buffy relented "Hmmm, is that right?.......Well maybe I'll just have to order out, because suddenly I'm definitely not in the mood to cook." stated the slayer with a wink and wiggled her hips into Faith's. Letting out a soft moan and licking her bottom lip (which she knew drove Buffy insane) Faith grabbed Buffy's ass and pulled her tightly to her own body, then letting go completely. "Okay you order, I'll meet you upstairs." Turning from the kitchen she tossed Buffy the phone and ran up the steps taking them two at a time. Still standing in the kitchen, Buffy was staring at the spot where Faith had just been standing with a stare filled with passion and want. Snapping out of it only when Faith yelled from upstairs, "Stop staring B and get a move on, or I'm gonna take care of the horny part of the double H's by myself!!!!" *Oh she knows me too well* Buffy thought shaking her head. She quickly dialed and ordered a couple of pepperoni and sausage pizzas, adding at the end of the phone call to the man taking her order,  
  
"And take your time, there's no rush." Hanging up the phone and tossing it on the table the chosen one, well the first chosen one, couldn't get up the stairs fast enough.  
  
TBC....possibly, this is kinda a good ending, leaves much to the imagination....and the day can't go on forever....whatev, depends on the feedback I guess...hit me 


End file.
